


A new kind of sound

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Light Angst, M/M, Most characters are unimportant tho, Past Character Death, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow did i say fluff, deaf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren may be deaf but, that doesn't stop him from going to see Levi Ackerman perform at an open house every Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new kind of sound

Sweat, a lot of sweat, is the first thing he noticed tonight. It wasn't even too obvious, or gross, per say but it was there when it usually wasn't. There must be a technical difficulty going on tonight or they purposely decided on changing the way the lighting looks. Eren doesn't really mind though. The blueish lighting casting down on the man was sort of enchanting today. It was like the revealing lighting in a teen movie where the female protagonists gets a makeover.

And based on the vibrations from the table snd floor, the music was slow and soft tonight, making tge dark lighting all the more dramatic. Maybe it was done on purpose. 

Eren got there a bit late today, so he wasn't capable of getting a seat closer to the stafe, therefore he can't read Levi's lips tonight. Whatever, he knows that it's beautiful from the passionate look in his eyes and those around them. Also, from the way the song feels under his fingertips. Eren feels a hand tapping his back harshly, he reluctantly turns from the performace to see Armin giving him a sympathetic smile. Eren glances down to the trained slowly spoken words on Armin's lips.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Eren smiled, it's just like Armin to think Eren is in an angsty teen girl mood because he's staring at is six months long crush whom he never spoke to. Suddenly, Eren decided he truly is an angsty teen girl.

Eren turned to Armin and began moving his hands in specific patterns. 

_'You want to go home?'_

He asked Armin, who was left with "Making sure Eren does nothing stupid" duty while Mikasa worked and Jean was studying with Sasha.

Armin shook his head no, "I'm okay, just making sure you are too." Eren rolled his eyes.

_'You don't have to lie, I'm okay alone it's not like I have the balls to jump on stage. I'll probably be going back to the apartment before Mikasa even gets home. Go.'_

Armin sighed, his lower lip blowing up against his top. After a few moments he put his hair up in a ponytail and dishevelled Eren's hair.

'Later.'

Eren smiled before focusing his attention back to the performance. He just realized that the mood in the music shifted. The beat felt a little different but very recognizable and Eren thinks he's covering some other song. It's hopeless. Eren is so far gone and although he'll continue to deny it to his friends, he can't go on denying it to himself anymore. All he wants is to feel Levi's voice, he wants to lay his broken ears and sensitive fingertips on Levi's chest and just _feel_  him talking. 

 

Eren is a  _very_ angsty teenaged girl.

 

________

 

'No, Eren, Jeez. Okay, That's a perfect square! The triangles are congruent so X equals.......'

Eren looks at Mikasa for a moment, her hands still rotating as if to pull the answer out of him. Shit! Eren laughs and writes 6.7 on the paper, Mikasa laughs before motioning her hands to the word "Finally." 

' _Now that we're done with this, I want to know what you're going to do about that emo kid that performs at the bar. You can't keep pining after him for the rest of your life you know'_

 _'I'm not trying to, honestly. He's just.....addicting. It's weird it's not like I'm in love or anything'_ Eren pauses to give the fakest and biggest smile he's ever given. He's shocked Mikasa didn't punch him.

' _I don't know, he's there and I'm here and I'm pretty sure it's fate'_

 _'You're a bigger bullshitter than Jean and Reiner combined.'_ Eren and Mikasa both laughed at that, Eren rolled his eyes and began putting all his school things inside of his backpack before he felt Mikasa pull on his sweater. This time she spoke to him and what he read on her lips surprised and slightly pissed him off. 

"Just talk to him."

' _Are you bloody insane? First you started off with no Eren stay away now this? How would I communicate with him? With a pen and paper like the eighteenth century? I'm sorry Mikasa I welcome your support I guess but not everything works out you should know.'_

"I'll help, I'll get everyone to it's just that....I can't stand seeing my loser brother like this anymore. It'll end up being my fault when you go to jail for resorting to stalking."

Eren laughed and through his backpack on their small kitchen table. It was an interesting thought to play around with. Finally talking to Levi, or some way of communication he's sure they can find. Maybe not again, maybe it's not a good idea at all. What if Levi isn't even into guys, or guys like Eren...broken. Yet, on the other hand giving it a chance is so worth it. Eren truly soes have a good six months of pining on his back so nothing can really hurt him at this point. Besides being rejected of course, but at least he'll know, maybe it"s best if he doesn't though-

 

Mikasa slaps the back of his head and he turns to face her. "Stop fucking thinking so hard! I see smoke coming out of your ears you're going to set off an alarm. Armin and I will think of something, everything will work out. Have hope."

Eren nodded and flicked her forehead. 'Hope so.'

'Know so.'

_________

"I swear you have point zero seconds to get the fuck off me Hange or I will burn all of your shit."

"Then I'll break your guitar, again." She laughs rolling off of levi's body and rufffling his hair. 

"I'll break your nose, again."

"You never broke my nose."

"I nearly did."

"It was barely bruised and you nearly cried when you realized it was me you hit and not that other asshole."

"Tears of joy."

Hange laughed again and levi smirked, he got off of the bed. He yawned, and began making his bed. "Do you want me to cook breakfast after I shower?" He screamed out towards Hange who had now exited his room and is off doing God knows what.

"Nah captain! I need to leave off to meet up with a girl I'm tutoring science to." She popped her head back into his room and leaned herself agaisnt the door frame. Levi gave her a questioning look.

"Huh, I could've sworn that I told you. Her name is Mikasa...Ackerman! Ha, I just realized you share the name. You guys are sort of alike as well. Anyway, she's a bright girl I've been helping her out for a week now we met when she started working the same shift as me up at the mall."

"Huh, apparently you can only successfully tutor people with the last name of Ackerman."

"It was not my fault that boy failed! He was completely incompetent."

"Yea, yea."

Hange stomps away muttering about how Levi is an asshole and how they don't understand why Levi is their bestfriend. He smiles a bit, before grabbing his towel and heading towards the shower. The first thought that comes to his head when the warm water splashes down is how amazing last night went. The crown was pretty energetic and they responded so well to his new tracklist. 

Although, the pretty boy wasn't there last night. He's usually always right there infront of where the mic is but, not yesterday. Tch. Maybe Hange is right, the boy is all part of his imagination.

When he gets out of the shower and begins to get dressed he realizes he doesn't have to be at work for another few hours. Oh well. Levi skips out on putting on his shirt and just lounges around in his trousers. He goes straight for his guitar, the first few notes he plucks is a song that has been bothering him for months now.

"He lost his brother a month ago, his picture on the wall. And it reminds me."

"When he brings me coffee his smile, I wish I can be with him till his last day."

"Can't look back they will not come back, can't be afraid but time after time..."

"It is like a night mare and it's pain for me because nobody wants to die to fast."

"Remeber the day of...the day of...shit!"

It's no good, at fucking all. He has the chorus planned out he knows this. At least he likes to think he does. He began this song about four months ago, ironically when he first noticed the pretty boy sitting quietly in the crowd, innocently staring as if Levi was speaking a different language. Forget it. As Levi begans rehearsing another song his stomach growls, right, breakfast.

__________

 Is she purposely trying to be funny, or is she just naturally like that? Is..is that a unicorn on her fucking sweatshirt. Eren laughs a bit, this Hange person is nothing like the usual type of person Mikasa would try to be friends with. Eren moves to the other side of the couch so he can try and read their lips better, more Hange than Mikasa since she seems to be talking at a mile a minute. "Technically thats a tetrahedral." Hange is about to say something else before they notice Eren sitting there. Eren blushes and looks at Mikasa.

"Oh, I'm sorry don't mind my little brother he's deaf and he's a certified stalker."

A gleam goes through Hange's eyes and they smile widely. "Oh! You should have said my father is deaf so I can use sign language. I wish we were more properly introduced before." They used sign language along with their speaking and Eren smiled.

"Small world." Mikasa signs. 

Hange smiles and shuts the science book. "You remind me so much of my best friend, Levi, he works at the-"

Eren kicks his leg out accidently knocking out a lit candle. Luckily the candle fell flat on its top stopping the fire automatically. Althoug, their white carpet os officially ruined. Mikasa is ready to freak out on Eren before recognization flashes across her face and she covers her mouth. Eren begins to hyperventilate as Mikasa reluctantly asks what this Levi's last name is. 

Poor probably terrified Hange answers "..Ackerman..."

Thats it.

That was the last straw, Eren decides he should probably begin prayers of "Thank you" to the heavens every night now. He begins to run around and scream. Although he may not know what it really sounds like. He knows it must sound absolutely awful from the way he can feel his throat getting scratchy. He looks over after dramaticaly flopping on the ground near the couch and partially burned carpet. 

He can tell that Mikasa is explaining everything to Hange. For about ten seconds Hange stands up and begins to run around like an insane person copying Eren's action. They get down on their knees next to him. "You're him! You're the imaginary....well, the real boy! Levi notices you I swear it!" 

Eren looks at Mikasa and he knows that he probably has the biggest dopiest smile on his face ever from the way that she's staring at him. "I'll text Armin."

He turns towards Hange who is uncomfortably close to Eren's face right now. "Hopefully I'll be the ring barer." Eren blushes and rolls his eyes.

"So, he's into..guys?" He signs towards hange and they begin laughing. 

"Very much so."

"But." Eren stops and cracks his fingers a bit. "What about guys like me?" Hange looks genuinely confused for about thirty seconds. They realized it after a few seconds and rollled their eyes. 

"Levi, will have absolutely no qualms about your condition rest assure. No one knows him better than I do, that man can adapt to anything." They smile at Eren while getting up and holding hand out for him. Eren smiles and nods his head. He has no reason to be so scared of what events can possible unfold next but on the flips side, he really does. Mikasa comes out of her room a small hint of a smile on her face, 

"Armin has a plan, but, Eren it invokves you not being a pussy. Can you do that?"

Eren rolls his eyes before realizing he most likely is not actually capable of doing that. He nods anyway and prepares himself for the worst.

_______

"Hmm, and how do I know you're not finally planning to kill ne off? I mean, you won't even tellnme jack shit about this guy. Atleast tell me his name." Levi says, leaning against his dresser as Hange prepares an outfit for him as if Levi wasn't a twenty-five year old man capable of getting dressed his own self. Given he may not have the very best taste in fashion but, all he knows is that you need underwear, pants, and a shirt that matches the weather. Thank you very fucking much. 

"My friend and I decided it's best if you just figure everything out on your own when you get there. He's just as nervous as you, trust me." Hange says while throwing a gray button down next to the black sacks already on Levi's bed 

"Tch. I'm not nervous to meet the guy." He wasn't, really he isn't. Blind dates just are not his strong suit and he doesn't feel like making a fool out of himself.

"I believe you, I believe you." Hange goes under his bed taking out a shoe box. 

Levi quickly glances at it before blushing "Hange wait-"

"For fucks sake Levi! At least be a bit more clever and keep your sex toys somewhere besides plain sight." They laugh and put the box of toys back under the bed, pulling out another box that Levi knows contains his best pair of black dress shoes.

"Yea, well some people don't, wait, most people don't go snooping around their adult roomates shit as if they can't get dressed their ownself. 

"You can get dressed, sure thing. But, for being a neat freak you lack the whole 'dress to impress' complex." Hange steps away from the bed and motions towards the clothes so that Levi can begin getting dressed. 

"For the millionth time, I am not a clean freak I just don't like crusty shit around my shit. Now, get out and don't touch my ahit anymore." Levi gives them a big fake smile before pushing Hange out of the room. 

Levi began to bite at his nails the second he parked his shitty car along the restaurants opening. He walks in and looks around, it looks like the typical place where a rich man brings his mistress. Levi feels like he may have been here yet can't completely remember. He gets in line behind an old heavy set man, his arm around a young thin women. Called it. The second the hostess see's them she lets them right in and Levi rolls his eyes. Who's idea was it to get a reservation here because Mcdonalds Mcflurries would have been just fine. 

"Hello sir, may I help you" The girl behind the counter looked very young, her face was caked up with makeup but that didn't hide the exhaustion that showed all over it. 

"Uh, yea. I'm supposed to meet someone at table...fifteen." Levi quickly remembers, the girl blushes at him and calls a waiter over to escort him to the table. He looks around the place, it is quite nice around here. There's a movie like chandelier in the center of what seems to be a small dance floor. He wonders when it is in use since everything in this place is essentially pretty quiet. Everyone absorbed in their own worlds. 

"There you are sir." The waiter says and Levi looks toward the table.

No.

No.

There's no fucking way.

He's drunk.

Levi promised himself that he would never take drugs again maybe it's fucking with his brain again. 

There he is, there is that imaginary boy with the look in his eyes that seems to be asking a million questions every second, yet realizing the answer another second later. Levi unbuttons his top button because he just realized he may have been choking. 

He sits down cautiously, carefully because he knows that if he makes the wrong move he'll wake up in a sweaty gross mess on his bed. 

"May I get you a drink, sir?" Levi remembers the waiter is there. He looks at the boy and realizes he has a drink of water for his ownself. Fuck, Levi knew he was probably late. 

"Uh, a glass of wine will be perfectly fine. Red." Levi says, not looking at the waiter at all. He faintly hear the waiters reply and how he shuffles away but he's too preoccupied by staring at the kid infront of him. He seems as nervous as Levi feels. He's blushing everywhere and his hands are shaking a bit. The kid follows Levi's gaze and hides his hands under the table. He feels bad.

"Sorry...uh I'm, uhm I'm Levi. I apologize for being late but I'm here now so....." The kid just stares, giving him the same look as he gives him when he sees him in the audiences of the open house. Which reminds him. 

"I uh, see you every week. Down at the bar, you seem to be there all the time. I supposed I have the right to call you a fan? Can I finally get your name?"

The kids opens his mouth then closes it quickly. He takes out his phone and begins typing. Levi nearly leaves, he does not want to deal with a brstty fucking kid who goes on his phone during a fucking date. Honestly, fuck Hange-

_I'm Eren Jeager, I'm actually deaf haha. Don't worry I can read lips very well! Yes I guess you can call me a fan. Hange told me a lot about you. Shes friends with my sister Mikasa. I'm really sorry they didn't tell you about me. If this is something you can't handle I can go. It's no issue, I wouldn't want to waste your time aha!_

Fuck. Honestly fuck, it'a not that Levi can't handle per say it's just that he doesn't even know how. The only sign language he knows are simple things that he picked up from being around Hange and their dad. He looks at Eren who's blush got ten times more darker, he also looks ready to cry. 

Levi sighs, he begins to try and speak a bit slower and move his lips around a bit better. "Listen brat, let's not turn this into what it does not have to be. I could have left the second I realized your t-shirt was inside out, but hey, look at me still sitting here."

Eren's eyes widen and he pulls at the collar of his shirt. Levi smirks and Eren pauses for a bit before he begins to laugh. It's truly quite the sound. It's a bit quiet and it's very monotonous. Not even in an annoying way, but in a very beautiful way. Levi coughs, because what the fuck has gotten into him he is not Shakespeare and he refuses to finish the thought about Eren's laugh.

"So, were you born deaf?" Levi asks, because he'a genuinely curious and he prays he didn't make the kid feel any embarrassment or something like that. 

But, luckily by the look on Eren's face he doesn't seem offended in the slightest. He nods his head snd types ouy quickly. 

_no. When i was 9, a decade ago I had to get surgery for a tumor on my brain. It was either i die in surgery or I loose my hearing. Luckily it was only my hearing that had to go. I think i adapted quickly tho. I was 12 when i was able to speak entirely in sign and 13 when i perfected lip reading_

"Hm, much respect. Do you go to the local university?"

Eren nodded his head and held up three fingers, Levi realizing he's in his third year. He's young, Levi's a good seven years his senior although he doesn't think any of them mind. Eren points towards Levi and he pauses.

"Ah, I graduated four years ago. I work in the field of musical therapy. It's getting a lot of recognition in our area. Its great." 

Eren smiles and hold his phone out for Levi to see. 

_Thats so amazing! And quite ironic. I work at the childrens center currently I just teach them brail and stufd but, when I graduate my dream is to open up a center for deaf and blind kids so that they have the oppurtunity to be around other kids like them since i didnt have that when i first started out._

Not only is this kid a fucking poster boy he is also a saint. Levi has never been more endeared by a human being before in his entire life. 

Eren is a lighter and Levi is a firework.

Maybe it's too soon, Levi needs to calm the fuck down where is his wine. His gaze drops down to a full wine glass by his napkin. Waiters or ninja. Speaking of which their waiter does come back around a few moments later. 

"May I take your order?" Fuck Levi hadn't even looked at the menu yet. 

"The steak uh.."

"Garden?" The waiter finishes.

"Yes pleae, that." Levi looks at Eren who's holding up two fingers. "Er, two of those."

"Very well." The waiter says and takes the menus from the table. 

Eren giggles and Levi notices him sliding his phone over.

_On a scale of I can make it to Fuck everything how much do you think that waiter hates his life._

Levi looks back at the waiter who is slowly moving towards the kitchen. He looks back at Eren who has this dopey look on his face. 

"I have worked as a waiter once and lasted one month. I'm going to guess the man is way pest fuck everything." Eren laughs again, ah, there it is.

They spend a good two hours discussing everything and nothing all at the same time. Their conversations ranging from playing the people game and guessing everyone in the restaurants back story to having an arguement sbout whether or not Shakespeare is a shitty person. But, Levi doesn't completely blame Eren for being so incompetent.

"We're splitting the bill." Levi states getting ready for the argument that will take place any second. 

_Obviously._

 

"You're not going to argue about this?"

_Why would I?_

That's it, that is fucking it they're driving to Vegas and getting married in a twenty dollar chapel then renting out a cheap motel where they'll fuck the night away. Head out of the gutter Levi, out of the gutter. 

"So, where'd you park?"

_Me and Mikasa share a car, I forced her to take it to work tonight and I need to call a cab soon!!_

"Listen dumbass, I'm not going to let you take a cab, I do have some class. Come one, I'll take you." Levi stood up, shoving their plates to the side and placing the money inside of the check book at the center of the table. Eren look ready to protest and began typing but, Levi wasn't having any of it and shut Eren's phone off on him. 

"Come on." Eren sighed, but followed him anyway. It was freezing outside and Levi's pretty sure it's's getting close to ten. "We have one more stop before I take you back to the campus."

Eren looked confused but agreed anyway and got into the passanger seat. Levi smirked, muttering a quiet 'good boy' and began to drive away towards his secret favorite place. Eren began to laugh uncontrollably when he realized where they were pulling into. This laugh was incredibly loud and had a bit of a more wild sound to it. Levi adored it. 

"Welcome to Mcdonalds how may we assist you?" 

He stuck his head out of the window a bit so the drive through radio could hear him a bit better. "Two large Oreo mcflurries please." 

"Two large oreo mcflurries coming, please drive to the next window to pay." Levi drove up and handed them a five. Eren looked confused, not knowing what Levi ordered. He patted his stomach and shook his head, obviously saying "But I'm full." Levi smiled.

"You won't regret this one." 

He took the mcflurries from the next window and parked in front of the store. "Here." He says, handing Eren his ice cream treat and a spoon. Eren gets excited and gives it a taste. A small moan comes out and he eats a bit quicker. Levi laughs and pats his head to get his attention. 

"Not too quick. Brain freeze." Eren blushes, and places the bottom of the mcflurrie cup on his lap. Eren looks around for a bit before pointing towards the radio. 

He takes a look at it before taking his phone out. 

_Do you have any of your music burned on a CD?_

"Oh, yea I do actually but its not only my own songs. Uh, here.."  He puts the ice cream in a cup holder and takes a CD from the dashboard, placing it into the radio and skipping through a few of the tracks. 

Levi sees Eren smile and place his hand over the speaker as he begins to tap his leg to the beat of Levi's song. It's amazing watching Eren connect with his muisc like this. Almost enchanting. Levi thinks they're both smiling a little too hard and he realizes he needs to tske Eren home before he does something stupid. Despite not having a legal pass he drives onto the campus road and makes sure to drop Eren off right infront of the apartment. There is no way in fucking hell he'll let the kid walk around a campus at this time. Eren smiles and hands Levi his phone although there's no message on it. 

"Oh." Levi rolls his eyes at his own stupidity and proceeds to add himself to Eren's contact list. Eren leans in when he goes to grab his phone. Levi gets ready for the kiss by moving his hand out but Eren stops short. He quickly grabs his phone and sits back.

He grins then and waves goodbye before getting and literally fucking skips to the apartment buildings front door. Fuck.

"How was the date Levi, you're back quite late." Hange is literally sitting infront of the door when he walks in. 

"Fuck you Hange." Levi says before walking inside of his room and shutting the door. 

"I'm glad it went well!"

________

"Eren for fucks sake, no." He reads from Levi's lips.

"Don't even think about it." Mikasa signs and Armin agrees. 

It's actually just Hange, Connie, and Jean that support Eren in this situation. He's quite sure Sasha would too if she wasn't too busy charming the cotton candy boy. The series of events that led to this specific moment is actually quite hilarious. Really, it began with ever so charming Levi going to Eren's apartment and literally saying "You're going with me to the fair." And of course, ever so gone Eren agreed. Little did Levi know it's study group day and he accidentally invited all of Eren's friends which also involved Mikasa texting Hange. So, in all Levi just accidentally made a first impression for his friends and now they're trying to stop Eren from killing himself with going bungee jumping.

Eren laughs and types out on his phone, he knows he's going to have to get used to it since Levi doesn't know sign language and he doesn't want to leave him out of the loop. 

_Maybe if I do end up falling my hearing will suddenly return :D_

Eren expected that punch from Mikasa, just not as hard as it ended up being. Eren rolls his eyes and decided that he's doing it much to their chagrin. 

"Fine, brat, then I'm coming with you." Levi says to him much to Eren's shock. He tries to play off as cool and acts as if he doesn't actually care while on the inside he's already done four somersaults and is preparing for a triple backflip. 

They climb the stairs and the higher it gets the more scared Eren becomes. Is it even legal to do it this high at a normal town fair, Eren thinks not. It's definetly too late to pussy out now so Eren prepares himself. He knew he should've gotten started on a will. 

The man is explaining whatever to Levi and him and Eren uses his amazing acting skills to pretend he knows whats going on. He trusts Levi to know what to do anyway. It's only been a weel of talking to each other and Eren's quite sure they should just get married. 

After being hooked into seperate blue harnesses Levi looks at Eren with hidden fear. "Never again." He states and Eren can't read the second half of that sentance because he speaks it too quickly. Levi says something else but it doesn't seem to be towards Eren and this time it seems like he's screaming. Then they're going down. 

The rush is too much and the wind causes Eren to get all teary eyed. He manages to look towards Levi who looks like he's screaming and his hair is everywhere, and he's very pretty. Eren realizes then that he's screaming himself when his throat begins to feel scratchy and he's pretty sure he can see all their friends though they're a bit too far up to actually see their reactions. About a moment later the intense motion stops and he can feel them being lured back up.

He looks over at Levi who's eyes are closed and looks about ready to puke. When they're disconnected from the harness Eren feels just a bit too much like jello and Levi looks just a bit too ready to kill.

His hand goes across Eren's lower back and guides him down the stairs while Eren can feel himself blushing. Eren turns around and he really wants to kiss Levi but another couple are coming up to get in the harnesses and it just isn't the time. Yet again.

'Was thay worth it, idiot?" Mikasa signs and Eren shrugs dodging the kick Mikasa tries to hit him with. They laugh and it really was a great day.

Throughout the next few weeks Eren realizes going on ridiculous adventures really was their cup of tea. It really began with Levi constantly showing up out of the blue with nee ideas like Hiking or new music shows that he knows Eren will appreciate. And Eren being as gone for Levi as he is always decided to tag along no matter where they went. There were times when certain conversations began to pop up of course, ones that they both always made sure to avoid and they respected that there were lines not to be crossed. 

Most of the time, everything was lighthearted and fun. Eren told Levi the best stories of his life. Like when he was a freshman in highschool and tried to look cool so he began to speak to some cool kids and probably did not sound like he hoped he would. That day ended in Mikasa getting suspended for beating up Eren's bullies. 

But it was also Levi who happened to open up to Eren a lot as well. He spoke about his hopes and what had got him into music. It was his mother before she passed away and Levi kept going with it. At this point all their friends knew it was "Levi and Eren." When invitations were sent out or ideas were planned out. And really, everyone was okay with that.

There was another fair going on and this rime it was Eren's idea to go. Levi and Eren managed to sneak away from thwir friends to jyst walk together before the heat got too high and Levi offered to take a seat. Eren nodded his head and leaned back against the bench. It was peaceful, just being here in the great weather and around Levi. A strange urge sort of takes over Eren's mind and he does something pretty random. He types a question he regrets the second he shows it to Levi.

 _So, did you ever go on a date like this before_   _with other...partners_?

Levi looks uncomfortable for a moment, and Eren hates himself. There's a few moments of Levi making no attempt to answer the question and Eren is ready to type, forget it, before Levi starts up.

"Yea, me and my ex Furlan did a lot of shit like this. It's all very so lame but, I try. We were actually going to go sky diving but,"  He paused and he looked down at the ground. Eren sensed a danger zone but, of course his raging curiosity got the better of him. So he stepped past the border.

_I'm sorry, I know how hard break ups are it was a stupid question._

He slid his phone over to Levi and Levi looked back at him. "You're fine brat and no uh, he died, five years ago. We used to be in a band together he had a great voice which is my weakness." Levi looked as if he was given an awkward last to switch the mood up.

And well, curiosity killed the fucking cat. 

Eren felt as if every suspicion he has had since they began talking and having fun together had just been confirmed. He's been wasting Levi's time ever since the beginning and he fucking knew it. He knew Levi, nor most likely anyone else didn't want to deal with someone like Eren. Someone who you couldn't go to when you're troubled because their voice is nice and soothing. Someone who you can't hold uncomplicated conversations with. Eren felt like complete shit and he had to turn his face to avoid Levi's. He began to realize his throat felt hot and choked up and any second he would begin crying like crazy. He genuinely didn't mean to be such a burden on Levi, he was selfish really. He's felt so strongly about Levi for months and he let his own emotions come first.

Eren felt bad about it, but yet he stood up and began to walk awy from Levi although he felt Levi trying to grab his arm he ignored until Levi's grip got stronger and he had to really fight it off. When he did, he ran across the field and back into the most crowded area of the fair so he can sneao himself into a bathroom. 

Idiot.

He can't believe what just happened and now he's sitting there sobbing in a fucking portal potty. He ignored the vibrations coming from his phone and let his head his the wall behind himself. 

"He had a great voice, which is my weakness."

Eren kept seeing those words appearing in his mind snd it made him feel like shit more and more. He stayed in there for a good ten more minutes before taking a peek outside. The crowd around didn't disperse nor did he see anyone of his group. He put his hood up and quickly left the fair grounds, hailing a taxi when he got close to a local convience store. As per usual he typed out a quick explanation of him being deaf and his address to avoid awkwardness. 

> **Sis:** _Eren you're freaking me out, where are you?? What happened? ?? Call me right now!_
> 
> **Humanities Best:** _Eren I'm such a fucking moron I'm so sorry please tell me where you are I genuinely did not mean what I said my minds just fucked up and i'm bad with words I'm so sorry,_

Eren sighed and ignored the text. He knew that they can tell he read them yet he completely does not give a shit. Eren's used to this, ever since he was a kid, he had to get used to finding out everyone's uncomfortable feelings about his condition. Eren never had a partner for more than three months becaouse of this very thing. There is no one who can handle the communication barrier. And it's not like Eren can blame them or hold any ill will towards them because in all honesty he can't imagine how shit it would be to deal with someone like Eren.

The second Eren got to his apartment he was glad about getting there before Mikasa. He locked himself into his room and shut his eyes. 

________

"What the fuck happens now? I didn't mean to tell him that it was so shitty. It's not even true my weakness is actually eyes but fuck, I panicked I didn't want to fucking bring Fur into this I haven't had to in nearly three years fuck."

Hange rubs Levi's back and hands him a cup of tea. They look sympathetic at him and Levi knows whats coming next. A sweet little chant of 'It'll be okay and you can get through this and you're both great and blah blah'.

"Well, you one hundred percent fucked up and that was genuinely a piece of shit move." Hange says so calmly and Levi nearly does a spit take.

"I- I know."

"However, you meed to get off your ass and see Eren face to face on this one. You didn't spend four years of daily therapy to bring Furlan up in a sitution like this Levi. You've been unknowingly pining after Eren for months now and I'll fucking tell Erwin that I'm in love with him before I let you throw this away." Hange says, they're standing in front of Levi now hands on hips and full determination.

"You day hate Erwin." Levi quips for comic relief. 

"If he wasn't our boss I'd punch him in thr face. Actually, we should go all horrible bosses on him but I'll save that conversation for another time." 

Levi smirks and stands up, "I'm going to bed, I'll think of something to do to fix this."

"Atta boy!"

Levi rolls his eyes and slips into his room, turning of his light that shouldn't have been on. He stops, just before hitting the switch when he sees his guitar and music paper by a small table in his room. He sits down slowly and just spends time thinking about Eren. He realizes that he hasn't even given Eren any physical affection in the last month and a half. Suddenly, the urge to kiss Eren is overwhelming. Levi groans and he sees a peice of paper sticking from his notebook, taking his attention away from his self loathing. 

_Hello! Its Eren and you are taking way too long in the shower so I got bored and wrote this. Well, today we are going to the movies. I just realized you'll prob find this when you get home . Im just here to say Hi._

_Ps. FUCK hypothetically, of course hypothetically if i looked at some of your lyrics and I think you should continue because i know it will sound good then you should. Then again, who am i to talk about sounding good ;) And you are currently leaving the shower. Bye._

Levi realises this must have been a few days ago when Eren insisted they go see the new superhero movie and it ended up being a two hour fight about that idea not being fair for Eren. Of course, Eren won. His heart aches.

Levi turns the pages of his music book and the realization dawns on him, tomorrow is Friday and he can probably have the club owner squeeze him in despite him not being around lately.  Levi opens up on the song thats been troubling him and he realizes the writers block almost physically disapearing.

Levi thanks the heavens for Hange's exsistance because if not for her Mikasa would never have dragged Eren to the club. Levi is quite sure Mikasa is seconds away from writing down Levi's name in her death notebook and writing down the most painful death right by it. The crowd isn't too big today so, despite him being pretty far back Levi can still see Eren's adorable pouty little face in the back next to Mikasa and Armin who are obviously playing the body guard role. 

He takes a breath and cues the piano player, Marco to start it off. When his cue comes in Levi starts slow and smooth. He's blatantly staring at Eren who's blushing when he realized it. Levi made sure extra speakers would be put around the room so that Eren can the vibrations more dramatically. The next part of course, cost Levi a bit extra money but, it's all for the cause. He made sure that the tv's around the bar displayed his lyrics and he noticed Eren staring at them in awe.

"I'm crying, missing my lover I don't have the power on my side forever..."

Levi sings this out stronger than he had rehearsed and Eren looks ready to burst out in tears. He gets ready for the chorus which was meant to purposely blow Eren's socks off.

"Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jeager." Levi spoke with a pracriced German tongue from his years of studying the language. 

Levi looks back towards Eren and there it is, there are the tears.

"We don"t what went wrong tonight, everybody's got not place to hide no one's left and there's no one to go on. All I know is my life is gone. He belted, 

"Oh, where is my lover I can see your face and i know I can hear your voice." At that line Eren stood up and and he could see Mikasa try to grab him, but he went straight towards the front of the stage. He looked up at Levi his face completely tear streaked. 

"Calling my reluctant heroes." Levi ends the song, staring into Eren's eyes like that is what is keeping him connected to earth. He's pretty sure it really is. 

_______

The emotion that Eren knew was pouring from Levi's mouth felt so real. Eren felt so overcomed with emotion that he couldn't help but stand up and gravitate towards where Levi is. When the lights went down Eren could feel the vibrations from the crowd clapping. He hopped onto the small stage and followed Levi backstage. 

"Eren-" Eren says Levi say but he ignores him and hugs him. He's crying on Levi's white shirt and he feels Levi's hands rubbing the back of his head. Eren pulls away from the touch and kisses him. It's passionate and light. Nothing heaby or ovsrboard about it. Levi is the first to pull away, reluctantly of course and he wipes Eren's tears.

'I'm sorry' Levi signs to Eren and Eren is shocked It's a bit sloppy but it's cute and Eren has never been happier. He nods and really that's that.

Levi manages to survive Mikasa's streams of curses and "Hurt my brother again and I will fucking cut your dick off and..." the rest Levi accidentally blocked out because Eren was laughing and that's all that truly matters. 

Levi managed to steal Eren away and bring him back to his apartment. 

"If you want more of an explanation. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I just hadn't answered a question like that in a very long time and my answer just came out like that Eren, I'm sorry." 

Eren nodded his head and kissed Levi's forehead. 

"I...For..give...you...Rivaille." Eren struggled with getting the words out of his mouth and Levi knew how difficult it must have been and he could die happy right then and there. 

"Did I ever tell you you have the most beautiful voic in the world?" Eren laughed and Levi kissed him again. This time it wasn't as innocent. It was rushed and sloppy and wet and hot and both Eren and Levi couldn't possibly ever get enough of this. They moved quickly on the bed. Eren's sweater came off first and so did his pants. Levi decided right then and there that he had to take care of Eren before anything else. 

Levi took Eren's attention back to his face.  "Have you ever gotten...." and his eyes gazed down to his crotch. Eren shook his head yes. Levi decided they should make a list of things they're never allowed to talk about. 

Levi pulled the jeans off of Eren's legs and begin to kiss up Eren's thighs. They're very smooth almost as if Eren recently shaved them and Levi decided he liked this. A lot. Eren moanes a bit when Levis breath blew against his upper thighs. Levi smirked, biting the bottom of Eren's underwear and pulling them down with his teeth. Eren's eyes widened at this and he looked like he was going to come right then and there. 

He was hard, very much so. Levi wrapped his right hand around the base and he felt Eren shuddering. "Mm" he moaned when he gsve the first lick to Eren's head. A high pitched sound came out of Eren's mouth and it was truly beautiful. He played around with the head for a few monents. Just licking it and rubbing his thumb along the slit. When Eren's moans got louder and quicker Levi decided that he's done enough teasing. He straddled Eren's legs a bit and began to suck down as far as he can go. Eren pulled at his hair and he kept moving his hips to the rhythm of Levi's mouth

Levi moaned against Eren's cock a few minutes into it, his left hand slipping down to rub himself because the tension was becoming way too much to handle. Eren grabbbed Levi's chin and Levi left Eren's cock with a pop. The sight was better than anything Levi has ever seen before. Eren was red in the face, his eyes glazed over and his mouth was slack. This was the most beautiful sight Levi has ever gazed his eyes upon. At that moment Levi realized Eren was trying to tell him he's about to come. Shit. Levi went back to Eren's cock and sped up the pace. Eren came a few minutes later and Levi swalled every bit and licked up every bit he wasn't able to swallow. 

He give himself and Eren a few moments to relax from the prior events before rolling back on top of Eren and cupping his cheeks.

"Just to let you know pretty soon I'm going to fall completely in love with you and listen brat you better be fucking ready!"

Eren smiled, and a small part of him feels as though he may have actually heard Levi speak those words.

"Ready.." Eren spoke in his broken voice, but, it's perfectly fine to Levi, of course. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed!! There are a lot more where these are coming from!!! I just decided to start with this fic :) follow my tumblr which is otacoculture !


End file.
